Fullmetal Torchwood
by kisshustar
Summary: Torchwood/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. What happens when an alchemist and his mechanic fall through the Cardiff rift, from another dimension, right into Torchwood's base? EdxWinry, with a few other pairings chucked in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my first crossover fic. I hope you enjoy it~! I'd appreciate any reviews and what not.  
Also, I make the chapters quite short due to my own fanfic reading experiences- I find fanfics easier to read if they have short chapters!  
Oh, and here's a fluff/romance warning- this fic contains strong elements of Ed x Winry, and also some hints of Tosh x Owen, maybe Jack x Ianto if I feel like it.  
Okay, here we go, and I hope you enjoy!**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hub was quiet. Just the low ebb of the hums emitted from the various machines scattered around, and maybe the occassional chatter from a loud group of tourists above. None of the team were talking, all too busy focusing on their work; the rift had been so quiet recently, so there were no signs of alien attacks or any of the usual problems that they had to deal with. It was silent. Jack sat in his office with his feet up on the desk, yawning as he flicked through the pages of a report about the unusual number of cats doing missing around the area. It was incredibly boring, seeing as they were probably just wandering off and gotten lost somewhere, like all pets did. They'd turn up eventually; Jack had learnt this from waiting years for a certain alien to turn up out of the blue- a blue box, to be certain - everything always came back, no matter how long he waited.

Owen was bored as well, sitting by the complex-looking computer as he pretended to work, occassionally watching the japanese girl across from him out of the corner of his eye. She typing away furiously on the keyboard, looking frustrated with something. The screen above her flashed every few seconds and let out a small, barely-audible beep, a neon-blue line wiggling up and down like some insane worm. Eventually the brunette sighed, sitting up out of his chair and stretching his coat-clad arms out before collapsing back into his chair again. Tosh gave him a quick glance and smiled with a slightly worn-out look to her before turning back to her work. He returned with a hint of a disgruntled smirk, opening his mouth and closing it again as he realised that she'd gone back to full work-mode, typing away on the keys in front of her, maintaining the annoyed expression as she stared at the screen. Owen watched her for a few minutes before grabbing the paper off the side, secluding himself to the gibberish in front of him and his thoughts. _Tosh is kind of cute really... in a kind of geeky way. I'll have to ask her-_

Light began to shine from the center of the hub, a bright white light which split through the air towards everyone's eyeline. Immediately, the whole team shot out of their seats just as a red hue darkened everything around them, along with a blaring of a horn shouting out. All the computer screens began to flash with large, red letters; "WARNING: RIFT OPENING. WARNING: RIFT OPENING." The light was coming from some kind of oddly-shaped crack, seemingly in the middle of open air.

And something was coming through it.


	2. Chapter 2

The team waited with baited breath; none of them could ever hazard a guess to what was coming to the rift except that it was usually big, scary and normally an alien. A threatening alien. They waited for what seemed like ten minutes, pulling out guns and other weapons to arm themselves against whatever was coming through, just in case it was a hostile creature- they'd dealt with too many of those to risk not being careful. Eventually there was a brighter flash of white that momentarily blinded them all, and as they all carefully let down their raised arms that had shielded their eyes, something - someone - came through the rift and crash landed on the floor with a large yell.

It was a boy.

They all stared for a minute at the spectacle in front of them, studying to see if there was still any sign of life in the figure sprawled out on the floor. The figure groaned and sat up, pushing a white-gloved hand through his blonde hair before letting out a startled yell and casting a look around at them all with amber eyes, etched with confusion and shock.

"W-Where... Where am I...? And who are all of you lot?" He mumbled, saying the last question a little louder, his voice slick with suspicion. Jack was the first to speak and approach the new arrival, giving his usual dubious grin and holding out his hand.

"Hi there...! I'm Captain Jack Harkness, welcome to Torchwood!" The blonde boy on the floor gave his hand a glare before he stood up, ignoring Jack's friendly gesture and instead backing away into the nearby wall, gulping a little as he realised he was cornered.

"Torchwood... Is that the military? Am I in some sort of secret base?" He gave them all another suspicious glance as he asked, averting his eyes from Jack's slightly offended face as the Captain stepped back, returning his hand to his side.

"Well... We're different from the military, but yes, you could sort of call us that. And this is our secret ba-" Tosh's answer was cut short as Owen folded his arms, observing the newcomer with a careful eye as he opened his mouth.

"Why should we tell him anything? We don't know who he is, where he's come from, and if he's dangerous! He could be an alien for all we know." Owen said, his gaze shooting back to the blonde who was still leaning back against the wall. The boy frowned back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground, not liking them all staring at him.

Gwen stepped forwards towards him, frowning in concern. "He doesn't seem dangerous, just confused..." The boy shot his head back up, looking at her with an emotionless expression. She smiled at him, crouching down to meet his eyelevel as if he was some lost schoolchild.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked, still with a kind smile across her face.

"It's... It's Edward... Edward Elric..." He replied with a slightly ticked-off tone, folding his arms and clutching at the red fabric of his coat as he averted his eyes to the floor again.

"Well I'm Gwen, this is Owen, Tosh, Jack and Ianto..." She stood up straight and pointed to each one of her comrades in turn, each of them raising a hand or nodding as she said their name.

"R-Right..." Edward said, still in the annoyed voice that he'd used before.

"Can you tell us where you came from, Edward...?" Gwen asked another question, looking back at him again, this time with a small frown.

"I was in Resembool... At my mechanic's house..." He bit his lip as he said it, looking slightly concerned before casting a look around the room, his eyebrows caving in at the look of confusion on their faces.

"Never heard of it." "Where?" "Is it somewhere in America...?"

Ed's head shook and he gripped his arms even tighter, his muscular arms showing through the scarlet fabric.

"It's in Ametris..." He was seriously starting to look worried. If these people didn't know where he was... then where the heck was he?

He was about to say something when his eyesight became a white blur and he sank back against the wall; a bright light was shining in front of him, making him shield his eyes with one arm, turning his head away. He heard one of the team shout out; "Something else is coming through, get ready!" He tried to yell out, to ask about what was coming through what, but he found that he couldn't speak, as if his voice had vanished completley.

The next noise to reach his ears changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A high-pitched screaming emitted from the shining crack in front of Ed, making his eyes widen in horror as he heard the familiar voice. Before he, or any of the others, could react a blonde-haired girl had fallen through the now-fading light, landing on her side and making a pained noise. She groaned, trembling as she pushed herself up suddenly, looking around with wide sky-blue eyes at the scene around her.

"W-What...?" A quiet whisper escaped from her lips as she stared at all of them before her eyes found the red coat over by the wall. Ed stumbled forwards, his eyes still just a white blur before he focused on his mechanic who was crumpled on the floor. Gold met blue as their eyes met and he moved forwards, only to be beaten to her by a certain man who was now standing over her with another charming grin, holding his hand out.

"Now why couldn't the previous one have been more like you?" He said, making the girl flush in confusion and embarrassment as she looked up to meet Jack's eyes and smile. Shaking, she averted his eyes to his outstretched hand, reaching up slowly to take it before being interluded by another hand grabbing hers. Another hand that was hard, because it was made of metal- a hand that she had made.

"Get away from her!" Ed growled, pulling the blonde upwards before wrapping one arm round her bare waist, shooting a protective glare at the man now blinking surprisedly in front of them. The girl flushed, seeming to shrink slightly into her protector's arms, looking at Jack with a slightly scared but apologetic look.

"I was only saying hello..." Jack frowned, taking a step towards them, his hand still outstretched. Shaking his head, Ed glared at him, tightening his grip round the girl in his arms.

"I don't trust you... Any of you!" He said loudly, making the blonde girl frown slightly and look at him.

"E-Ed... Where are we... Who are these people..." Her voice trembled slightly as she asked. Ed looked back at her, opening his mouth to reply to her, looking as if he didn't know what to say.

"Welcome to Torchwood, miss...?" Jack answered for him, looking at the couple with an intense look.

She gulped. "W-Winry... Winry Rockbell..."

"Welcome to Torchwood, Miss Rockbell! Or may I call you Winry?" The Captain gave her another charming grin, making Winry's cheeks go almost as red as Ed's coat. Smiling slightly, she nodded and sat up out of Ed's arms, shrugging his grip off and stepping forwards, looking round at the whole team.

"Winry..." Ed's voice came out in a low growl, along with the frown still sitting on his face. The blonde female looked at him and shook her head, now standing by his side.

"It's alright Ed, I don't think they want to hurt us..." Winry gave him a fleeting smile, moving closer to him as she entwined her fingers into his, feeling the warmth of his real hand seeping through the white glove there. His cheeks became slightly flushed but he squeezed her hand back, appreciating the reassurance he had from her.

It seemed that they were all they had now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well at least the girl has some sense." A sarcastic voice shattered the scene between the two blondes as they stood there, holding hands and looking at each other. Ed scowled, glancing over at the one called Owen as he observed them both standing there, his arms folded.

"Well Winry, as we've already explained to Edward here, you're in the hub of Torchwood. We're a secret organisation who protect the world from aliens who come from the rift of time and space that runs through Cardiff!" Jack cut through the rising tension with another smile at the blonde, speaking as if what he had just said was all perfectly normal. Winry frowned, looking confused as she glanced around at all the people standing around her, untangling her fingers from Ed's and wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

"Oh, are you cold? Here, have my coa-" Jack was halfway through taking his coat off when he realized that the blonde male next to her was already at it, taking his red coat off and placing it on her shoulders, giving Jack a quick glare at the same time. Winry both of them a grateful smile and pulled the coat around her, reveling in it's warmth.

"Cardiff... I've never heard of it..." Ed was standing beside her again, clenching his fists and staring at the floor with a hard expression.

"Me neither..." Winry shook her head, her eyes meeting Jack's again for a moment before she glanced away again, looking at Owen who was watching her with a quiet look.

"Is it possible... that you're both from another dimension?" Tosh had stepped forwards, making both the blondes look up in surprise.

Gwen frowned. "You mean like a different universe? Do they even exist?"

"They do. I've heard about them and they're real. It's possible that these two are from another world..." Jack was suddenly by her side, nodding.

"A-Another... world...." The blonde female mumbled, looking down as her eyes went slightly shocked, looking a little tearful. Ed's expression softened as he looked up and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning towards her ear to mumble a few reassuring words. She found herself leaning against him with a sigh, closing her eyes and whispering back. "How is this even possible... and why... why are we here..."

Ed shook his head and tightened his grip around her, bowing his head slightly. He didn't know what to say.

Jack stepped forwards again with another smile, his arms outstretched. "Well, seeing as you two have nowhere to stay, what about if Winry stays with me and Edward stays with-"

"No.. I'm not leaving him..." It was Winry that made Jack's smile fade this time, as she lifted her head up slightly, opening her eyes and clutching at Ed's black top gently as she fixed her gaze onto the man in front of her.

Jack frowned. "But-"

"Jack, they obviously don't want to be seperated so shut up." Gwen gave him a small glare and walked forwards to rescue the two, sighing. "You can both stay with me at my flat, there's enough room if you don't mind sleeping on the couch." She gave them both a quick smile, and they smiled faintly back, appreciating being saved from a ongoing argument.

Jack sighed. "Fine then... Unless you're really sure you don't want to stay with me, there's enough room for one more..." He gave Winry another encouraging smile only to be ignored as she looked away, up into Ed's eyes, who looked back with a gentle smile.

Damn. Why were always the pretty ones taken?


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen pressed a finger to her lips as they creeped through the door into her flat. Both Ed and Winry stared at everything in wonder, even though they were exhausted. Both of them were in complete disbelief as this world; everything was so different from the everyday that they knew so well. The car they had just travelled in was like nothing they had never seen; Winry's fingers were still itching from when she had sat there from beside Ed, as she curled them up to prevent herself from exploring the vechical herself. The bright lights outside were so blinding and the world was noisy, even at night. Even the night's sky was different; instead of being a clear black ribbon dotted with stars, it was hidden amongst a orange glow. It was strange, and also very scary at the same time- it made Ed and Winry feel even more further from home than ever.

"Rhys will probably be asleep by now." Gwen whispered to the mystified couple following her, waving a hand towards a door where a low snoring noise was coming from. Both blondes nodded, their eyes registering what she said with a tired look. Smiling at them a little, she carefully led them over to the couch, wandering off for a few moments and coming back with pillows and blankets, biting her lip as she realized there was only room for one on the couch.

"Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor." Ed mumbled, apparently reading Gwen's mind. Winry looked at him and smiled, her exhausted eyes softening with appreciation. He smiled back and held his hands out as Gwen nodded, passing him a blanket and pillow before doing the same for Winry. When the two were settled down, she crept back to her own bedroom, getting ready for bed and hushing Rhys down as he moaned something, tossing over in his sleep.

The strange ticking noise in the room was driving Ed mad. It sounded like his pocket watch, except it was louder, and a lot more annoying. He sighed, running one hand through his blonde locks as he sat up, glancing at the sleeping blonde on the couch above him, but she had her back turned, curled up on her side. Sighing again, Ed stood upright carefully, taking a few quiet steps over to the window but being stalled by a sudden hand clutching at his.

"Ed... What you doing..." Winry mumbled sleepily, making the male cringe as he realised that he'd woken her. He made a quiet shushing noise, crouching down beside her as he gently took her hand in both of his.

"Shh, it's alright, just go back to sleep..." He whispered back, smiling a little as the mechanic sat up, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"Ed... I can't... I'm scared..." She confessed, looking down at their hands. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or not in the orange hue that was glowing through the window. Smiling, he carefully reached out with a slightly trembling hand to brush a few blonde locks away from her face, making her look up in surprise. He knew that if he could have chosen anyone to be with him in this strange world, he would have chosen her.

"I-I'm... I am too Winry but... We'll get back to Resembool, don't worry..." Winry gazed at him for a few seconds; he could see his reflection mirrored in her blue eyes before she glanced away, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm just glad you're with me..." She said quietly, moving her other hand to take his, brushing her fingertips over both metal and real skin. He didn't have his gloves on anymore, or his usual black jacket; both were abandoned beside him, so he was only wearing a black tanktop with matching trousers. His coat was one of the blankets draped over Winry. After carefully taking his hands away, Ed lay down on the floor again, resting his head against both his arms behind his head. He didn't know if there was automail in this world, and he wondered how Gwen and the rest of the Torchwood team would react when they saw it. He hated explaining why he'd got it, but there was always the questions that came along with the curiosity. A sudden whisper made his train of thoughts crash.

"Ed... I'm cold..."


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen woke up with start as she heard a startled yell accompanied by a smashing noise. ... And an empty space next to her.

She'd forgotten to set her alarm clock.

Grabbing a dressing gown, she quickly put it on as she ran onto the other room, only to see a rather horrified Ed and Winry staring back at a rather horrified looking Rhys. Maybe half the reason they were looking so horrified was because both blondes were lying on the couch together underneath the assortment of blankets, and they obviously weren't just waking up from a deep sleep. If they'd slept at all, that is.

Perhaps putting two hormonal teenagers in the same room wasn't such a good idea after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After explaining everything to a rather annoyed Rhys, she turned back to the couple sitting on the couch as her husband stormed back to their bedroom. Both of them were sitting side by side, cheeks flushed and looking at each other with sheepish expressions, all clothes back on, gloves and all. Sighing, she frowned and shook her head, folding her arms.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to split you two up after all..." She said, watching as both of them exchanged dismayed looks. Ed opened his mouth to protest but Gwen scowled at him, making him close his mouth quickly, muttering something about "S-she was cold..." as he glanced away. Winry flushed a brighter red, looking up at Gwen before asking with a concerned expression;

"I'm still seeing him during the day though, right...?" Her anxious tone almost made Gwen go back on what had said, but somehow she didn't think Rhys would take kindly to finding both teenagers making out in his flat again. And next time they might get even further than just kissing- that was all she needed!

"You'll still see him, don't worry..." She said with a reassuring tone, nodding and unfolding her arms. Winry's expression relieved slightly but she glanced at Ed as he looked back at her, giving her a soft smile. Gwen watched them with a slight jealously at how in sync they were before she remembered her husband waiting for her back at her bedroom, and smiled, leaving the couple in peace to go and join her partner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eventually the three were ready - Ed was dressed in his usual outfit, refusing to replace his clothes with a stubborn shrug. Winry, however, was wearing some of Gwen's clothes, that fitted reasonably well; the black, rather low-cut t-shirt and black skirt had gotten Ed's approval right away, although he didn't say anything bigger than a muttered "Y-You look great..." as he turned his head away to hide his blushing. Both blondes walked along side by side, both staring in wonder at the daylight of the strange world that they'd found themselves in. It seemed that the technology here was a lot more advanced than their universe, amazing them beyond extremes.

"So, I guess it wasn't such a good idea then?" Owen commented, at Gwen's disgrunted expression when Tosh asked how the night had gone.

"These two need two rooms, or they start taking each others clothes off." Gwen replied dryly, watching as the two blondes behind her cringed and turned a tomato red. Jack let out a low whistle as he walked into the room, gaining himself a cold glare by a certain golden-eyed boy.

"Well that's alright then, Winry can stay with me and-" Gwen stepped forwards to interrupt Jack quickly, folding her arms.

"I don't think that's the best idea Jack, you might get up to even worse than they were..." She said, giving him a quick glance. Winry's blue eyes quickly averted to overhead and she made a surprised noise as Ed moved behind her, wrapping her arms round her waist and pulling her towards him, Ed still giving Jack the same hard glare.

"She will _never _stay with you!" He snarled, a slightly worried glint in his eye.

"Well _you_ could stay with me instead..." Jack said innocently, still ignoring the glare that was directed at him. Ed's face became a scowl at once. Gwen sighed, taking control of the situation once again as she spoke up.

"Winry, you can stay with Tosh... and Ed, you can stay with Owen. ... That alright?" She glanced at both of her comrades as she said it, waiting for their reactions.

Tosh smiled and shrugged, giving a small nod. "Sure, I don't mind." She directed her smile at Winry who returned it nervously, shifting in Ed's tight hold.

Owen didn't take it so well. "Great, so I have to babysit some little boy now do I?" Ed immediately let go of the blonde he was holding, jumping forwards and raising his fists.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE, YOU OVERGROWN IDIOT!" He yelled, looking furious.

Owen stared at him before laughing. "Touched a sensitive spot have I?" Making Ed growl and start to storm towards him, until Winry grabbed onto his arm quickly, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Ed, just go with it..." She muttered, looking at him as he tried to pull out of her grip. Eventually he calmed down, reverting to sulk in the corner, giving Owen annoyed glares every so often.

Winry glanced at him as she stood with Tosh, chatting about her interest in mechanics. She noticed as he glared at Owen, who glared back, and both Tosh and her rolled their eyes before laughing.

"Boys!"


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde trailed after Owen, gloved hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared at the floor, boots making heavy footsteps on the gradually dampening pavement. It was starting to drizzle, a light rain which seemed to make everything drenched that was coming down in sheets. A heavy worry was nagging Ed at the back of his mind; would Winry be safe? He knew he couldn't stand anything to happen to her, but it seemed that Torchwood had now taken over both their lives- splitting them up as well. The teenager sighed as he kicked at a puddle fustratedly, missing the blonde that he'd only left a few minutes ago, wanting her by his side, to keep her safe. She'd seemed perfectly fine though, as he'd watched her walking off with Tosh, chatting animatedly about mechanics and what not. He could still see her blue eyes casting long looks back though, longing...

Owen watched the teenager behind him carefully, rolling his eyes as the blonde kicked at puddles, sighing and generally looking miserable. He checked his watch; they'd only left about ten minutes ago, but already Ed was overcast with a worried expression, his golden eyes filled with concern. Sighing, the elder turned round to face him as they reached the door of his flat.

"You'll see her soon, stop obbessing. We're here now anyway." His only reply was a glare as Ed straighted up, folding his arms before using one hand to shove his damp hair out of his face. With a muttered "yeah, whatever" he followed after Owen, clomping in and leaving a wet path of footprints in which Owen shot an annoyed look at.

Why couldn't he have had the girl instead?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well yeah, whenever he annoys me, I hit him with a wrench, it works everytime!" Winry burst out, laughing at Tosh's expression as they reached where the japanese girl lived.

"Really? Doesn't it hurt him?" Her astonished expression faded slightly as she turned away, unlocking the door. Both girls stepped inside, taking off their wet coats and placing them up onto a peg each, by the doorway.

"Not really... It depends how mad I am. Usually it's when he breaks his automail..." The blonde mechanic replied, shutting the door behind them both before turning round to face her new friend again.

A confused expression spread across Tosh's face. "Automail?" Winry nodded.

"You don't know what automail is...?" She said, frowning.

"I've never heard of it..." Both girls moved into the kitchen after removing their shoes. Winry tore her gaze away from the box in the lounge and looked at Tosh, blinking.

"It's.. well, metal limbs, you'd call it. I make them for a living." A bright smile spread across the young girl's face as she began to explain the complicated process of gathering parts and putting them together, eventually ending up with automail; an artifical limb that could replace any lost ones.

Tosh was fascinated. "You really do that, in your world?" She was mostly surprised at the fact that a teenager could do something that sounded so complex and hard to do. Winry seemed to know a lot about it, and she even did it for a living...

After gaining a drink and moving back into the living room, both girls sat on the puffy couch and relaxed. Winry leant back, smiling whilst clutching the glass in her hand, wondering how Ed and Owen were getting on.

"So, what limbs is Ed missing? And how did he lose them?" Tosh asked, leaning forwards slightly with an intrigued expression.

"His arm and leg-" Winry hesitated, holding the glass in her hands even tighter, glancing away.

"You don't have to tell me..." Tosh frowned, worrying that she'd touched a sensitive area. Winry shook her head, blonde locks flying free.

"No, I'm just... not sure if he'd want me to say..." The blonde stared at her lap, a small ache in her chest as she thought about the one she was missing.

Tosh smiled at her, looking down herself. "I envy you both, you know... You make a sweet couple." Winry's cheeks blushed a faint red and she smiled, glancing up at her with glassy blue eyes.

"T-Thanks... Don't you have anyone?"

The black-haired girl shook her head, her expression turning slightly saddened. "No... I mean, I've had relationships before but, they never worked out..."

Winry sighed, leaning forwards to place her glass on the table. "I'm sorry... I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You just have to keep searching..."

She looked up to give Tosh a quick smile, leaning back as the girl returned it sadly, nodding.

"I know... Unless, I've met someone already..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Owen waved vaguely at the couch as both he and Ed stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"You can sleep on there, I don't have anywhere else and you're not having my bed." Ed snorted at him, giving him a look that plainly said 'I wouldn't sleep in your bed even if there was a choice between it and a muddy puddle' before glancing away again, nodding quickly.

"Right, well then. Goodnight." He started to move into the other room, when Ed suddenly coughed, curling his fists into two tight balls, still looking away.

"What is it?" Owen's irritated tone made Ed glare at him.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." Ed started, glancing downwards and unfolding his arms. "Will you and... Will Torchwood be able to get me and Winry back home?" He maintained eye contact again, this time with a concerned look.

Owen frowned before shrugging. "Maybe. Probably. We've sent people back before, so I don't see why you and your girlfriend are so special." Ed nodded, sighing again before scowling and giving him another glare.

"S-She's not my... girlfriend... She's just my mechanic...." He said, with slightly gritted teeth. Owen laughed a little, leaning back against the doorway to his bedroom.

"Oh really? So you haven't even had the courage to ask her out yet?" Ed's reaction almost made him laugh again, as the teenager went red in the face and scowled, shrugging.

"W-Well, I don't know... how, really..." He admitted- was that a slightly ashamed tone in his voice? Owen had to admit, even if the kid did have guts, he didn't seem to have any when he came to his blonde female friend.

He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ed eyed him with a careful expression before nodding once, averting his eyes again as they both moved towards the couch, throwing themselves down there.

"Right, so how long have you known her?" Owen started before an awkward silence began, watching as the blonde teenager leant back with an uneasy look.

"Since we were both little... I've known her all my life..." He muttered through gritted teeth. Owen raised an eyebrow at him before continuing.

"So you've known her for years and you still haven't got the balls to ask her out?" His unimpressed look made Ed shuffle uncomfortably.

"It's hard... I've been so busy, that I never noticed her, and suddenly, she's just... there..." A distant look came across the boy's eyes as he stared ahead at the floor in front of him, the flush gradually fading from his cheeks.

"It's obvious she likes you." Owen said, glancing back at him before away at the window again. " You should just come right out and ask her." He added, grinning a little at Ed's flustered expression.

"Y-You think so? You think she'll say yes?" The blonde stammered, looking up suddenly.

Owen laughed as he leant backwards, starting to reel out a bunch of girl-getting tips after saying; "Trust me, I know she'll say yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Ed stood there blushing as Winry sped towards him, throwing her arms round his neck in a welcoming embrace. The male mumbled her name and wrapped his arms round her in a hug, smiling a little to himself before remembering something.

"W-Winry... I n-need to... a-ask you s-something..." He pulled back from her slightly, going even redder as the girl did the same, blinking up at him with arms still fastened round waist and neck.

He gulped. "W-Will you... uhm... y-you know... g-go..." He shot Owen a quick glance and sighed slightly as the guy nodded, standing there with the rest of the team, arms folded.

He averted his eyes back to her blue ones. "W-Will you go out with me?" He said quickly, looking slightly breathless and relieved that he'd finally come out with it. Winry's cheeks became red and she smiled, leaning up to whisper something in his ear, gently brushing a few locks of his blonde hair away. Whatever she said must have been a "yes" as Ed grinned a little, hugging her tightly as she giggled quietly and returned his embrace.

"... Well, now that moment's over, can we please get down to whatever we're doing today?" Owen stepped forwards to shatter the cosy scene, earning himself a small scowl by Ed. Jack coughed and did the same, eyeing both of them with a slight smirk before nodding.

"Right, we've got to work out how and why both of you got through the rift. Any suggestions?" He gave his team a quick glance, watching the two blondes out of the corner of his eye as they split apart, standing close together side by side.

"Well, we were just in Winry's workshop when it happened..." Ed blinked his golden eyes a little, frowning as he remembered.

"Doing what?" Ianto inquired, moving forwards slightly from beside Jack. Cheeks once again becoming red, Ed muttered something and looked down, shuffling his feet slightly.

"... Right, so now we know what they were doing, why-" Jack was cut off by Winry stepping forwards, shaking her head.

"W-We weren't..! W-Well, we were before it happened, b-but anyway, I was fixing Ed's arm..." Her outburst made each one of the team frown in confusion, questions flying from all directions.

"Fixing?" "What do you mean?" "What?" Tosh was the only one who remained quiet, looking at her feet at she understood what the girl meant. Reaching for his hand, Winry glanced back at her boyfriend, nodding towards him.

"Ed, show them my work... Show them your arm." She squeezed his hand encouragingly, watching as Ed stood frozen for a few seconds, staring blankly at the floor. Then, slowly, he released his fingers from Winry's grip, reached his hand up, pulling off his coat, unbuttoning his jacket and then, removing his glove, revealing the limb beneath.

Torchwood did something that they hadn't done in a long time. They stared.


	9. Chapter 9

Torchwood huddled around the blonde as he revealed his left arm; Winry standing by his side, taking her boyfriend's red coat and jacket as he removed them. The arm shone dully under the electric lights, the slightly tarnished surface creating blurred reflections as the team moved closer. Biting his lip slightly, Ed stared at the floor, his head turned away from his metal limb as he held it out; placing his opposite hand onto his shoulder to push away the black fabric of his top there, showing them the complete arm altogether.

"I've never seen anything like it..." Tosh let out in an fascinated breath, staring. Ed shrugged before deciding that they'd stared enough, shoving his top back over his shoulder and taking his coat back from Winry, not bothering with his jacket.

"Mm, does he have anywhere else that's metal too?" Jack asked, looking at Ed with a subtle grin.

Winry send the captain a disapproving look, a hint of protection in her azure eyes, before answering; "His leg is automail as well...." Ed's reaction was a large snort and he crossed his arms, jerking his head forwards and frowning.

"I'm not taking anything else off, so don't ask!" He said stubbornly, glaring at everyone as if they'd try to force him. Jack opened his mouth but he soon closed it as the teenager gave him an especially hard glare, a look that said 'DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING.'

"Right, so we've got an undersized-" "DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU-" ... Owen carried on, smirking slightly at Ed's outburst. "... boy from another world who's got a metal arm and leg. Anything else we should know?"

Pulling slightly against Winry's tight hold on his arm, Ed glared at him, clenching his fists before shaking his head. But then, he froze, a sudden remembering expression on his face. He mumbled something, pulling his arm against from the worried-looking blonde holding it, and then, steadily clapped his hands together, taking a deep breath.

.... Silence followed.

"... So? Any magic tricks? Shazam-shazoom?" Owen waved his hands about as he broke the quiet, making Ed growl as he returned his hands to his sides, glancing back at Winry who looked back, still with the same concerned expression.

"Alchemy doesn't work in this place..." Ed muttered, looking down and curling his hands into two tight balls.

"Alchemy? You mean that science?" A flood of interested, some unbelieving looks came Ed's way, as he nodded, still staring at his boots.

"It's the main science in our world, it-" The teenager's explanation was interrupted as Ianto suddenly burst in, hurrying down the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Guys. There's a storm on it's way."


	10. Chapter 10

The sky outside was a mixture of deep purples and greys, clouds swirling as the wind blew violently. Ed made an annoyed noise and shoved away the blonde locks of his hair that were blowing in his face, expression scrunched up as he tried to see through the oncoming wind.

"What a storm..." Winry's eyes were wide open, shielded from the wind as she crouched behind her boyfriend, clutching at his shoulder with one hand as she studied the sky.

Tosh had darted out and back in again, taking one short look at the weather before running back inside to use her computer skills. The rest of the team were staring; not just at the sky, but at the white, jagged line that was starting to form there. It was obvious that this was not a normal storm.

There was a massive bang and the ground shook, causing them all to stumble and trip, Ed managing to catch Winry as her legs gave way and fell to the ground. She looked up at him, breathless and starting to look terrified, blue eyes wide with fear.

What the hell was this? Ed muttered under his breath, lifting his head up and searching for the rest of the Torchwood team through the rain that began to hammer down from above.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" He had to yell through the noise, grinding his teeth together as his hair blew in his eyes again. Jack moved towards him, his own hair growing darker from the wet coming from above.

"We don't know... yet. But don't worry, we'll find out. Just go back inside." His usual grin was gone, replaced by a hard, empty expression, one void of any emotion.

Ed frowned, picking Winry up in his arms and proceeding to carry her back into the hub, ignoring her protests.

"Ed, I can walk myself! I want to help them!" She struggled a little, making frustrated noises.

"No!" His voice was so harsh that it made her stop moving, looking up at him with a shocked look. He looked back, his frown fading slightly, before moving his hand to brush her hair out of her face with a gentle gesture.

"You can't help... It's too dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." His harsh tone had gone, instead his voice sounding slightly sad, soft with concern. "I've dealt with situations like this before, I'll be fine. You just get to a safe place..." He continued, closing his eyes and placing one hand on his temple carefully as he lowered her to the ground.

A few moments of quiet past, the only noise being Tosh typing furiously on a keyboard in the background, along with the muffled noises of thunder coming from above.

"... No, Ed. I can't just sit here..." Winry shattered the silence, quickly reaching up to place her finger on her boyfriend's mouth as he started to protest.

"No! There's a chance I'll get hurt, but you might too! I know you want to protect me, but I want to protect _you_..." Her eyes were hard, looking away from him as she placed her hand back down again, reaching out to take his.

"Winry..." Ed mumbled her name quietly, pulling her hand away from his and wrapping them around her smaller form, holding her close. In return, she smiled, doing the same and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Ed... We'll be fine... We'll make it back home together." Her tone was reassuring as she felt his warm breath against her neck, face buried in her blonde hair.

Ed nodded, moving back upright and pulling away, placing both hands on her shoulders, eyes connected with hers. She copied him, nodding before placing one hand on his cheek, looking back up at him with an expression that he'd never seen her use before.

"Whatever happens, I'll always love yo-" Winry was cut off as blue rings began to shine round her arms, moving their way up to her body. The alchemist opposite her quickly opened his eyes, face registering shock and horror as he watched his girlfriend stumble back from him, opening her mouth to shout something-

There was a bang, a flash of blue light, and she was gone.

Jack ran in, cursing loudly as he watched the girl vanish into thin air.

"Shit. They got her."


	11. Chapter 11

Gold eyes stared at the empty space where Winry had vanished, wide with shock. The blonde fell to his knees, raising his head to look at Jack with horror, words not even registering.

"_What do you..._" He couldn't even complete the question, shoulders slumping as he stared at the slab of cold grey in front of him. Winry... gone... dead....

"I couldn't even save her!" Ed's outburst echoed throughout the hub, footsteps coming soon after as the team ran in, following the source of noise.

Tosh looked up. "She's not-" "NO!" The teenager's voice shook as he started to break down, metal fist causing a dent in the floor as he smashed it there, over and over again.

His arm was stopped as Jack darted forwards, grabbing his metal arm with force before crouching down, eyeing the blonde boy with a sad look.

"Edward. Stop." Jack's only response was a head shaking, droplets of clear liquid starting to puddle into the dent in the floor.

"I know what it's like to lose someone, but she's not dead. We can still save her."

Ed looked up, eyes still glassy as tears still streamed down his face. "S-She's not?" He whispered horsely, stare flickering to Tosh as she stood up, frowning with concern.

"She's not dead, she's got transported to another place. I'd recognise that light and bang anywhere... I even analysed it, look." Her hand waved to the screen behind her, Ed's eyes vaguely registering the word 'teleport'.

Two fists clenched as Ed yanked his arm away from Jack's grip, standing upright and looking forwards with a determined look. "We have to save her. I'll do anything..." His voice was almost pleading, still cracking faintly with emotion.

"Already on it." Tosh turned back to her computer screen, tapping away at the keys again. Ed's eyes focused on the back of her head before Jack popped up beside him, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then Eddie, let's save your woman!" Jack grinned at him, his reply only being his hand shrugged off and a "Don't call me that..."

"Right. Tosh, trace the co-ordinates of the teleport- ... which you're doing anyway. Owen, scan the area where Winry got teleported and tell me what you can find. Gwen..." He went on to give the rest of the team orders, waving his hands about wildly as he did so.

"What about me..." A determined voice came from behind him and Jack turned around to see Ed standing there, his gaze flickering all around the room as he watched the team hustle about.

"You can come with Ianto and me, and check outside, Edward." Jack grinned at him, turning on his heel with a flick of his long coat, waving his hand over at Ianto to join him.

Ed sighed, trailing after him before remembering what they were doing- his pace quickened, his head held high and his fists clenched.

No matter what, he would save Winry, from whoever had her. Even if he did have to tolerate Jack's behaviour without her.


	12. Chapter 12

The storm outside was getting worse; flashes of bright white began to cut across the sky, partnering with the rain hammering down, causing chaos in the city of Cardiff as everyone abandoned their cars to find a safe retreat. News headlines flashed everywhere like the lightning; 'WORST STORM EVER HITS CARDIFF.'

Only a blonde teenager and two other men were roaming the streets, along with a few people who were still making their way to try and find a shelter. No-one bothered to stop and ponder on what they were doing; everyone's priority was to make sure that they and their families were safe. Little did they know that these three were trying to save everyone's lives, not just their own.

Ed was growing frustrated; not just at the lack of progress they had made, but at Jack's questions that were an attempt to 'lighten the mood'.

"So, are you still a virgin?" "Is she good in bed?" "How far have you got?" "When are you-" "SHUT UP!" Ed's face was red as he glared at the grinning Captain, fists twitching to punch that amused expression of his away. But no, he had to control himself, to save Winry....

_Winry_...

Ed turned on his heel, red coat flapping about as he stormed away from Jack and Ianto, head bowed away from the wind.

"Ed, wait! Where are you going?" Questions called after him, but he ignored them, only yelling back the stubborn reply: "I'LL FIND HER ON MY OWN!"

Ianto sighed, giving Jack a 'you did it again' glance.

Jack patted his shoulder, laughing. "What? I was trying to make conversation!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of Ed's boots clomping on the ground was lost in the noisy weather, even his heavy breathing being drowned out by the wind whistling in his ears. He was getting more and more stressed by the minute; there was no sign of any kind of 'spaceship' that Jack had described, and every passing second meant that Winry could be in pain.

He hated it.

The alchemist stopped down the alleyway he was walking down, casting a glare at the wall as his shadow flashed on and off it. Angrily, he aimed a kick at a nearby dustbin, waiting for it's reassuring loud clang- before stopping dead.

It was then that he heard it.

A sharp high-pitched scream cut through the rain, and automatically Ed darted forwards, into the nearby street. A young blonde woman was screaming, holding a crying baby to her chest and pointing to the sky, eyes wide with horror. Ed followed her gaze.

"... What the..."

What was once a stretch of purple-dyed clouds was now obscured by a bright light as a large, metal object began to push through the crack in the sky. It was similar to how Jack had described it; large, metallic-coloured and with a few flashing lights here and there. It seemed stuck in the gap that it was coming through- with a almighty bang that made the ground shake, for about the hundredth time that day, it shoved it's way through, pausing to hover with a menacing aura.

Ed heard footsteps running up behind him and clapped his hands, making a frustrated noise as he realised that alchemy didn't work anyway. He turned around to find Jack and Ianto, puffing and then staring at the spaceship above.

"Oh look. Aliens."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait so, aliens are species from another planet?" Ed yelled breathlessly as the trio ran forwards, the members of Torchwood pulling out weapons as they did so.

"Yup. Some of them are friendly, but some of them... not so-" Jack yelled as a bright beam of red light shot towards them, leaping out the way and having the empty space where he was standing being replaced by a small, smouldering crater.

"... Not so friendly?" Ed continued his sentence, pausing to stare at the crater before running on, narrowing missing a lazer beam himself. Ianto nodded at him, frowning upwards as the spaceship's shadow shrouded them in darkness.

A sudden beeping sounded out from Jack's ear, and he pressed into it.

"Tosh? Report." His expression became a frown, nodding. "Yeah. We found it already, it's kinda too big not to notice. ... She's in there? Right. Okay. Thanks." He pressed the communication device again, and turned to his comrades.

"Tosh found where-" "Winry? She's in there?" Ed interrupted him, craning his head upwards to look upwards at the looming spaceship. It seemed to have stopped firing now, given up on trying to zap the life out of the enemies below it, and resuming in it's menacing hover state.

Jack looked annoyed at being cut across by the blonde, but continued; "Tosh located where Winry is. She seems to be in one of the smaller rooms on the lower floor of the sh- HEY!" Ed had darted off towards a building, blonde braid visible through the rain as he vanished through the door.

"So impatient..." Jack sighed, before waving at Ianto and following the teenager's path. "Come on, he might get in trouble."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. "Like we're all not going to get into some kind of trouble with this great big thing anyway..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed panted, his lungs protesting as he pounded up the stairs, his hands pulling himself desperately using the rails.

"Come on!" He yelled at himself, frustrated at his body's betrayal. His stomach rumbled a bit, replying that it hadn't gained food for a while and so his body was going on strike.

"... Oh shut up." He was almost going insane, talking to himself, but Ed didn't care- he carried on, the only thing on his mind being the blonde girl that he was intent on saving. Please let her be alright, _please_...

It wasn't long until he managed to stumble to the top of the stairs- only to be faced with another obstacle. He glared at the locked door, green words reading 'Fire Exit' and all. A couple of steps back, a raise of a metal leg, combined with a signature kick and it burst open, the culprit of it's demise jumping over it's dead body.

Ed reached the edge of the building, studying the floating object in front of him. It was just about low enough for him to jump across, but there was the problem of gaining a grip on it's wet, slippery surface. He cursed as he clapped his hands together, willing for even a slight blue spark to come to his fingertips... but... nothing.

There had to be some way, there was always a way...

The fallen door creaked again as two more figures made their way through the rain, heavy breathing coming with them.

"Ed!" Jack stopped dead behind him, eyeing the ship. "... Ah easy, we can get inside that! No problem."

Golden eyes stared at him, and Ed realised something.

The alchemist didn't need Alchemy. He had Torchwood.


	13. Chapter 13

Winry groaned, her head pounding. _Ow._

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling cold metal against her body, chilling her. Searching for the source of her goosebumps, she looked down to find thick cuffs of metal trapped round her wrists and ankles, along with one round her bare waist; metal links forming chains trailing from them, pinning her against the wall.

A pair of rags were abandoned in the corner, forgotten. It was only then that she realised that the reason she was so cold was because her outer layer of clothes were gone, leaving her almost bare except for the underwear she wore.

The blonde let out a muffled cry, her body being jerked back by the chains as she flung herself forwards. There was nothing ahead of her except a dull grey wall, stone stained by dark liquids. And a steady drip, drip, drip...

Winry slumped to the floor, raising her hand to her mouth to pull the strip of fabric away from there, finding the chains long enough. Small rivers began to form down her face, an almost inaudible noise only just making it's way up from her dry throat.

"Ed..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right so, you just attach these to your hands and feet..." Jack grabbed Ed and lifted his leg up, giving the teenager a disgruntled feeling that the Captain was rather enjoying this.

"...And there we go!" He let Ed go with a flourish, leaving the boy now complete with weird, pink objects strapped on his hands and feet.

"Right, so, what do they do." The blonde's impatience was ebbing up again, knowing that Winry was so close...

"I was just about to explain that!" Jack tapped the black box in front of him, nodding. "Right so, these suckers will allow to do walk up buildings and such. Ask Tosh if you want a full explanation of how they work, she's the one that worked it out. When I press this button, they'll turn on!" His finger brushed over the red button in the centre of the control, his hand wiggling a little.

It didn't take long for all of that to register in Ed's mind, as he was standing at the edge of the building, feet knocking a few stones into the wet river below.

He gulped, frowning as he looked back towards Jack, who nodded.

"... Jump!" The teenager shot forwards with a bound, feeling his limbs flailing a little, cold air chilling up his coat as he began to fall- falling, falling faster...

He was going to die and Winry would be alone, with Torchwood, with Jack...

His automail hand shot forwards and landed on the metal surface of the ship, just in time.

"Good job!" Jack's voice called from behind him, making Ed crane his head round to look at the two figures standing on the building below him. If only Jack knew the real reason.

Ed sighed, turning back and looking upwards with a determined look. He could just about see the outline of a door through the sleet above him.

And so, he began to climb, slapping the weird objects down and back up again as he made his way up the ship.

Below him, Jack and Ianto watched his progress on the control, a flashing red light as it made it's way upwards, like some bizarre computer game. Jack hummed under his breath, Ianto joining in.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was getting colder, as Winry watched her breath puff into light, white clouds ahead of her. She waited for any signs of life, any sounds of black platform boots clomping towards the locked, barred door...

She jumped as noises came towards her, and her heart lurched, longing for the sight of blonde hair to appear...

Her heart lurched again, but it wasn't blonde she saw. It was green.

"Well hello." Envy stepped into the room, his face contorted into a grin as the trapped female stared at him, her eyes widening.

"Y-You-" Winry was cut off as he stepped forwards, grabbing her chin and jerking it upwards.

"Now listen." The homunculus started, his tone becoming harsh. "You're going to be a good little girl, and not complain, and not be any trouble at all. Understood?"

His eyes bored into her, and her blue ones stared back. She glared, pulling her chin away from him and pressing herself up against the stone behind her.

"I will never do anything you say. _Ever_." Envy's grin slipped off his face at her response, becoming a scowl.

"You little..." He gritted his teeth, placing one hand to his temple. "_Women_. Always so stubborn... You've been around the Fullmetal Shrimp for too long."

Blue eyes continued glaring at him.

"Oh well, he'll be dead soon anyway. And so will you." Envy turned on his heel, making his way towards the door, pausing at her sudden cry.

"W-what do you mean?! You have Ed?" Winry's eyes became wide and the chains binding her rattled again as she moved forwards, finding herself once again restricted.

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned again, making his way through the doorway.

"IF YOU EVER HURT HIM-" Winry was choked off by her tears, collapsing onto the floor again. She heard a chuckle and the door slammed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" She yelled after him, her throat constricting as she started to sob again, burying her face in her knees.

There was a whirring noise, and then a voice like nothing she had ever heard before.

"The human. would make. a good Dalek."


	14. Chapter 14

The rain was making it hard for Ed to see; blonde hair blustering in his eyes as he scaled the side of the ship, cursing under his breath. Damn weather...

The doorway came into view and the blonde teenager clung there, hoping but knowing that the door would be locked and he'd have to find some other way to get in, or to bust down the do-

The door opened inwards as he yanked the handle; Ed landed on the floor with a loud 'oof', quickly clapping his metal hand over his mouth as his heartbeat increased.

... Silence.

He closed the door behind him, wincing a little at it's quiet bang, and crept his way forwards. So good so far. Now... Winry...

A loud beeping echoed in his ear, almost causing the teenager to fall over as he was scared out of his wits. He fumbled with the ear device there, pressing it frantically until Tosh's voice came flooding through.

"Ed? Are you okay?" She sounded worried. Ed nodded then realised that she wasn't there with him, sighing.

"Y-yeah I'm fine... Bit wet, but..." He smiled faintly to himself, crouching down against the wall as he reached a corner.

"Good... I've got your location, so I'll tell you where to go. Just follow my instructions."

"Right..." Ed nodded again, replying absent-mindedly whilst keeping a careful eye out for any signs of life coming his way.

"Okay, go round that corner and carry on, I'll lead you to where Winry is." Tosh's instructions made his ear ache, but he followed them out, making his way along the corridor, being as quiet as possible.

"Now, turn ri- no wait, someone's- they're hacking into the sy-!" Tosh's voice was cut off and a high-pitched noise rang through Ed's ear, making him yell with pain, ripping the device out.

Then everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was like someone was punching the inside of his skull- a dull, deep ache that was pounding into his head.

With a groan, Ed pushed himself upwards, eyes blinking sleepily as his arms and legs were pulled back. He focused on a pair of chains sealed round his metal wrist, frowning.

"W-where....Where am I..." He muttered, faintly registering the muffled sounds and the noises of rattling chains in the room with him.

... Someone was in the room with him.

Ed jerked his head up, golden eyes scanning until he found the source of the noise, gasping.

"W-Winry..." The blonde girl was struggling furiously with the chains that kept her hands behind her back, looking at him with wide, tired eyes. He reached out towards her desperately, sitting upright against the wall and tugging against his own bonds, just about managing to brush his fingertips against her cheek.

"Winry... I'm here... Everything will be fine..." He gave her a faint, reassuring smile, frowning slightly at the tears now streaming down her face. He noticed her bare arms and legs; she was hardly wearing anything, only...

He scowled, gritting his teeth together as he studied her terrified features, clenching his fists as he drew his arms back. What had they done to hurt... If they'd _dared_ hurt her, he'd... he'd...

Furiously, he yanked against the chains, his heart lurching as Winry did the same, pulling towards him. They were so close, just a few inches more...

They both fell back, panting, Winry's more muffled than his.

His voice broke the silence that fell between them. "I'm sorry... Winry... This is all my fault... I should have been more careful..." Ed's eyes were focused on the ground, a glassy look glazing over them. Opposite him, she raised her head, shaking it frantically.

"Nmo... Emd... " Her azure eyes were sad, fearful, as she stared at him. Ed shook his own head, a few tears leaking out and falling onto his knees, creating spots on the black fabric there.

"My fault... I'm so sorry... P-Please... Please forgiv-" He paused as he felt something soft onto of his hand, and looking down to see Winry's outstretched leg, her foot resting gently on top of his fingers. Not exactly as good as a hand but...

He squeezed her foot gently, tracing along one of the blue veins there softly with his finger, looking up at her as she squirmed; her face crumpled up into an expression that resembled one from a symptom of being ticklish.

"Sorry." He smiled at her softly, leaving his hand resting on top of her foot, tracing her pale skin lightly with his fingertips. There was a faint rustle of metal as both of the blondes rested their heads against the stone walls behind them, closing their eyes, revelling in the fact that they were there with each other, nothing else.

They would both make sure they got out of this mess. No matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

"So there's no reply from him? Nothing?"

Jack cursed under his breath as Tosh's voice buzzed into his ear, telling him what he didn't want to hear. The little red dot that had once flashed on the screen of the black box in front of him was gone, replaced by a empty space.

"They hacked into the system before I even realised..." Tosh sounded worried, upset. If Ed and Winry died, they were just another two deaths that came as result of rift activity...

But no. This was Torchwood, and they never let anyone die unless there was nothing they could do to save them. They would stop whoever had the two teenagers from another dimension.

For good.

* * *

"Edwaaaard..." The gate whispered, it's voice seeping through the crack in it's wooden doors.

Ed groaned, shaking his head. "Not again... Leave me alone..." His head lolled back, falling to the side as he lay there on the pure white floor, eyes closed.

"But we will kill her..." A sudden high-pitched screaming made the blonde teenager jump, jerking his head up to see the Gate's doors opening outwards, revealing a blonde girl bound in chains, suspended from a non-existent ceiling, her mouth opened in a horror-stricken 'o'.

_Winry._

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ed roared, leaping up, but he was bound by chains himself, wait no, not chains, they were black hands, holding him, stopping him and all the while Winry was screaming and screaming AND-

"WINRY!" Amber eyes struck open and Ed found himself lurching forwards, only to be pulled back by the silver chains bounding him. He sought the pair of blue eyes and found them; the blonde girl he had seen so distressed a while ago in his dream now lying in a lopsided position by the wall, eyes suddenly wide-open from being awakened.

"Emd?" Her voice was slightly less muffled as the strip of fabric obscuring her mouth had slipped, letting more of her sound through.

"Y-You're okay... Well..." Ed stared at her, looking slightly relieved but then angry, letting out a frustrated noise as he pulled towards her, tugging at the chains binding him to the wall. The girl watched, scared and bewildered, shaking her head with a frantic look.

"Emd, nmo, you'll hmurt yhmourself!" She continued staring at him as he strained at his bonds, face scrunched up as he used all his strength, pulling...

He fell back, panting as he hit the wall, sinking to the floor. _Dammit... _This wouldn't be so bad, if only he could hold her...

He glanced up to meet her eyes again, her expression still worried, her body shivering lightly as the cold seeped into her bare skin.

Placing one black boot on the ground, the blonde male stood up again, planting both feet firmly as he strained at the chains, pulling again with all his might. He kept at it for what seemed like ages, until suddenly... a screw from one of the metal plates holding the chains popped loose, the chain on Ed's left wrist coming soon after. He panted, shaking his arm about before starting on the other one, doing the same until the other chain snapped with a large crack, sending the teenager flying across the room from the force of the impact.

He was free.

Immediately, Ed scrambled to Winry's side, wrapping his arms round her trembling form, moving her so she was in-between his legs and up against him.

"Ed..." She mumbled his name as he removed the gag with one finger, shaking as he pulled down her chin to her neck. The chains tugged at her wrists as Winry moved about in his arms, turning into him, revelling gratefully in his warmth and presence.

"Shh... I'm here..." He slipped his red coat off carefully, wrapping it round her and tugging in the places where her bonds made it awkward to reach. The former-alchemist wished he still had the gift of Alchemy, so he could remove the chains that made her shiver so much; normally, in their world, it was so easy, just a clap and a bang and the chains would be gone...

Making frustrated noises, Ed buried his face in the blonde hair in front of him, pressing his lips to the top of her head before closing his eyes. The bare hand he had sitting on her waist was chilled by how cold her pale skin was, seeping into his flesh and making goosebumps rise on his skin. He rubbed her arms desperately, trying to warm her; he was so hot himself, having formed a light sweat at the attempts to free himself.

There was a bang and the door was suddenly open, the couple's head jerking up as a shadow fell across the both of them.

Ed swore.

"No, what the hell are YOU doing here!" He glared venomously at the green-haired creature now standing with his hands on his hips in front of them, grinning.

"Yo, shrimp. Long time no see." Envy raised a hand, grin widening as he saw Ed flinch in reaction, a low growl slipping from the insulted's teeth. The homunculus' eyes narrowed a bit as his gaze flickered to the broken chains that were lying against Ed's legs.

"I see you managed to break free then. But that won't help you." He sneered, folding his arms and suddenly turning as another shadow fell across the door.

Ed raised a metal-cuffed hand to shield his eyes from the light as the creature emerged. Both blondes stared.

It was like nothing they'd ever seen before; their first impression was of a massive, metallic pepper pot, a long thin stick pointing out of the top. It whirred towards them, the blue light at the end of the stick spinning as it focused on the couple.

"The blonde male. has got freeee. How. did this happen." It's head swivelled towards Envy, who put his hands up in response.

"Hey, don't look at me. So the shrimp's got a bit of strength, so what." He shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back as the creature stared at him.

"They must. be separated. The female. will come with us. Preparations. are being made." It turned, making it's way towards the doorway again; but suddenly pausing in it's path as the blonde teenager behind it leapt up.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Ed's shout echoed off the walls, his fists clenched as he stood in front of Winry protectively. The creature turned to face him again, moving forwards.

"She. will not. be hurt. If you try. and stop us, you will be. exterminated!" It moved with a increased speed, forcing Ed up against the wall, pointing it's silver gun at him almost threateningly. Winry shivered as it touched her leg, curling up against the wall and closing her eyes, trembling in horror.

Ed gulped a little, watching carefully as the gun moved up and down, the eye studying him.

"... YOU BASTARDS! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER, I WON'T!" His automail fist slammed into the creature's side, causing a small dent there. A green blur suddenly rushed forwards, grabbing him out the way and hissing into his face.

"Idiot!" Envy cast a annoyed glance back at the creature, sending Ed sprawling to the ground with a shove.

"EXTERMINATE!" A flash of blue light landed directly above Ed's head, hitting the wall with a bang and making him yell, cover his head with his arms as a shower of rubble rained down on him. Winry cried out her boyfriend's name, looking horrified as she watched the scene; tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she watched Envy send his foot forcefully into Ed's side, causing the alchemist to hold back a pained noise as sank to the floor.

"Stop being annoying, Fullmetal. You don't know what you're dealing with." The homunculus turned away from the blonde teenager now curled up on the floor, taking a key out of his pocket to unlock Winry's chains, jerking her upwards by her hair and making her eyes stream as she let out a loud protested noise.

"Shut up." He set her on her feet, dragging her towards the door by the chains still round her wrists.

"N-No... Please... Take me instead... Don't hurt her..." Ed watched through blurred vision as Winry stumbled after Envy, biting his lip and trying to force himself upright, only to fall down again, clutching the bruise forming on his side.

The creature had remained silent through all of the display following its attack, but it now turned, following in Envy's path. It paused by Ed for a moment.

"She. will be. honoured. It is a great. service. to work for. the Daleks!" It carried on it's way, leaving Ed bewildered as the door slammed shut, the robotic voice echoing in his head. The blonde leapt up and rushed to the small barred window in the door, watching with a dull ache in his chest as he watched blue eyes looking at him as Winry was dragged down the corridor.

"WINRY, I'LL SAVE YOU! I'LL SAVE YOU!" His voice echoed off the walls of the now-empty cell as he yelled as loud as he could, making his throat raw. There was a bang, and Winry was gone.

He stumbled back against the wall, curling up where he and the girl he cared for so much had been only moments before; as he placed his non-automail hand where she'd sat, he could still feel a faint ebb of warmth that had remained in the absence of her presence. Fingers raking at the cold surface, his golden eyes glassed over as the realisation sank in.

He was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

The cold floor hit the palms of her hands fast as she was shoved through the doorway, making her wince and cough.

Envy snickered. "Get up." Blue eyes glared at him as Winry stumbled upright, hugging herself and giving the way that she'd just come a desperate glance. _Ed..._

"Your little boyfriend will be fine if you do what we say." A bundle of red fabric was thrown at her face and a familiar smell filled her nostrils as she quickly caught it- it smelt of him. Of Ed... She buried her face in it for a second as she fought back choked sobs, rubbing at her eyes as Envy came into view again. He unlocked the chains round her wrist, making a clinking noise that echoed throughout the room as the silver links hit the floor.

"Put it on. We want you nice and warm so you can do your work." He sneered slightly, watching Winry closely as she hiccuped, glaring daggers at him again as she slide her pale arms into the red sleeves of the coat, pulling it around her tightly.

"Good girl. Now..." Her wrist was grabbed by a tight grip and she was dragged once again across the floor, through another doorway- and into another room. She gaped at the size of it- it was a massive hall, the walls curved and a shiny coppery-brown in colour, decorated with strange patterns. There was a central stage up front, where the creature she had come across earlier was waiting. Watching.

"Work must be progressed!" It slid down the ramp with a whirring noise, heading towards the door. She shuddered at it's strange voice- so... alien....

"Alright, alright, I'm getting on with it... Sheesh..." Envy rolled his eyes before pushing Winry up the steps and over to a pile of mechanical bits and pieces. There was a slightly fizzing sound as he pressed a button, and a screen came out of nowhere, showing a plan of a complicated machine.

Azure eyes stared at the screen, making sense of it; it was such a familiar shape... She'd seen it somewhere before...

Then it hit her. It was the shape of a human heart.

Her eyes flickered back to the homunculus, gaze full of confusion. He gazed back for a second, an evil grin forming on his face.

"You're the best automail mechanic in Amestris, no?" Winry tried to shake her head but Envy grabbed her chin, forcing her head upwards.

"Not only that... But you're very important to the Fullmetal shrimp..." Envy's eyes narrowed demoniacally, watching as Winry bit her lip, jerking her head away from him as she stepped backwards.

"N-No..." She stared at the floor, twisting her hands together in knots, matching her stomach as she tried not to cry. _Ed... _

"Yes. And you're going to build us something." Envy waved his hand in the direction of the screen, turning away from her so only the back of him was visible.

"And if you don't build it?" His voice was full of malice, making Winry glance up, her expression becoming even more pained- but she knew what they'd do, he didn't have to tell her.

"We'll kill him."

* * *

Jack leant against his desk, gazing into the depths of nothingness. His knuckles were white as he clutched the wooden edge behind him, face burrowed into a deep frown as he sought out a plan in his mind.

_Think... _So far, him and his team had no ideas on how to enter the spaceship in the sky and save the young couple. Hell, they didn't even know who or what they were dealing with. And without knowing who the enemy is... It's way harder to work on a plan.

"Jack! Come here quickly!" A shout that came from Tosh quickly made him snap out of his thoughts, footsteps mingling with the usual hub sounds as he ran towards Tosh's working area. The screen that normally held some kind of complicated computer program was replaced by a wavy green line, making unrecognisable noises as the screen fizzed with snow.

"There's something trying to communicate... Hold on, I'll lock on to it's location." The rest of the team joined them as Tosh's pale fingers furiously typed at the keyboard in front of her, her head bobbing up and down as she glanced at the screen and away again.

There was a ding. "It's from the spaceship above!"

Nobody had enough time to even comment, as the screen in front of them flashed- and a image appeared.

Jack stiffened as he saw the creature on the screen, the whirring noise almost inaudible through the speakers, but still so recognisable...

"Dalek." He murmured, stepping forwards and grabbing the screen, making his team blink around him.

"Jack, what..." "Jack? You know what this thing is?" But he didn't answer.

"What do _you_ want." The Captain asked through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, Captain Jack, isn't it?" A grin appeared on the screen as somebody else stepped into view.

"Captain Jack _Harkness_ to you. And who the heck are you supposed to be." He narrowed his eyes, watching as the green-haired boy laughed.

"I'm Envy- but there's not enough time for chit-chat. Me and my... workmate here-" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the Dalek, "-want you to come onto our ship. Alone, none of your little team tagging along, thanks."

"And what if I don't?" Jack answered.

Envy laughed again. "We'll kill the alchemist and his girlfriend. And then, we'll blow up London." The speakers became filled with his laughter again and then went black.

There was silence in the hub.

"...Jack? Do you know who... or what... those ... things were?"

"I don't know about the boy but..." Jack's fists clenched.

"The other creature was a Dalek."


	17. Chapter 17

"Jack, you can't seriously be thinking of going up there alone..." Torchwood followed after him, frowning, trying to pull him back as they watched the Captain slide his gun into his holster and grab his military coat from the back of his desk chair.

"Enough people have died because of us... and London's been blown up enough times with alien attacks. And besides..." He turned round as he reached the lift, grinning at them.

"I can't die. Remember?"

* * *

The mechanic shook as her fingers fiddled with the metal bits and pieces, constantly moving the blonde strands that kept falling in her face. Her eyes kept glancing up at the plan on the screen, frowning as her brain made sense- it was just like a automail heart, except twice as big as a usual human heart was...

She didn't even want to bother to try to figure out what they were going to use it for. Although, she'd already figured out what the space was for- a narrow metal bed, with straps on it... Straps for holding someone down. Winry shuddered. She just hoped it wasn't Ed.

She glanced towards the doorway again, sighing quietly to herself, lowering the pieces in her hands a little.

"Get back to work!" Envy snapped at her, smirking as she glared, looking back down at her work again.

Right now, her only hope was Torchwood.

* * *

Jack glared up at the ship, running one hand through his hair and sighing.

"Come on then, bitches... Teleport me up..." He muttered under his breath, waiting.

There was a flash and a warm feeling, and -

"Arg... Seriously, do you have to do such rough teleports?" The captain blinked with blurred vision from the floor as the boy he'd spoken to earlier came into an upside-down view.

"Ahh, Captain Jack.... Sorry, Captain Jack _Harkness_." Envy grinned down at him, hands on hips; watching as Jack stood upright, brushing the dirt off his coat. "Ianto's gonna hate you, he just cleaned this for me..."

Envy only laughed, taking a few steps towards the door just as a whirring sound came into hearing range. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"... Dalek." He glared as the creature came into view.

"Good, he has arrived. The plan can now go ahead." It's eye spun from Jack to Envy.

"What's your plan?" The captain frowned, taking a step forwards- placing his hand under his coat and holding his gun.

Envy rolled his eyes, grinning. "And why should we tell you?"

"EXTERMINATE!" Pain... and then ... Darkness.

* * *

Winry stared in horror as Envy dragged Jack in the back of his coat.

"What have you done to him?!" The metal pieces clattered to the floor as she rushed over, dodging Envy as she placed two fingers to Jack's neck.

"He's... He's dead..." Her voice become cracked as she stared down at Jack's pale face, tears filling up her eyes.

Her scream filled the hall as Jack let out a loud gasp, grabbing her wrist. He groaned, blinking at her and then grinning as the tearful blonde came into view.

"B-But... y-you were..." She stared at the man as if he was some kind of zombie, not sure weither to be horrified or grateful.

"Yeah, I can come back to life... Long story..." Jack suddenly let go of her, turning around and pulling his gun out of his coat- and pointing it at Envy.

... Envy yawned. "Shoot me... and you'll find out that you're not the only one who can't die."

Jack scowled, tightening his grip on the gun. "Well we'll have to find that out, won't we, you bastar-"

"He's right... Captain... It's no use..." Winry interrupted him, kneeling next to him with her hands in her lap, gaze on the floor.

He blinked at her. "You know who he is? ... What he is?" The blonde nodded and opened her mouth again, only to be cut off by yelling coming from the doorway.

"IF YOU'VE HURT HER, I'LL FUCKI- WINRY!" There was the sound of heavy footsteps running across the floor, and then warm arms were around her; she almost burst into tears, tightening her arms around Ed as they embraced closely. The couple held each other as if they'd never let go.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Jack frowned at the couple, slowly lowering his gun down as he realised it would be no use.

"Oh god... I was so worried... I'm so glad you're okay..." Ed murmured in his mechanic's ear, clutching her tightly as he buried his hair in her blonde hair.

"M-Me too... I'm fine... " She looked up at him with glistening eyes, placing one hand on his cheek.

"...Now that the happy reunions over with..." Envy gave them a scathing look, hands on his hips. Ed glared at him, pushing Winry behind him and gaining a protective stance.

"Don't you DARE even fucking touch her, you bastard..." The alchemist snapped through gritted teeth, closing his fingers round Winry's hand as she took his from behind him.

"Oh shut up, lover boy. I won't make any promises." The homunculus grinned at the couple, making a sudden movement over to Jack and jerking the gun out of his hands, pointing it at Ed.

"Now...."

"EXTERMINATE!" There was a flash of blue light from the corner of Ed's eye... and the grip holding his hand from behind him was gone.

It was like in slow motion. He turned around, watching as Winry fell to the floor, blonde hair falling back around her hair into place, eyelids closing to cover the blue orbs that were always so bright.

"WINRY!" He roared as he leapt forwards, eyes widening in shock. "N-No... No... Please... S-She can't be..."

He pressed two fingers shakily to her throat as she lay there, still, slumped on the ground; one arm above her head as her crumpled position gave no sign of life. There was nothing.

She was dead.


	18. Chapter 18

"N-No... Please..." His voice was pleading as water formed in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks- Winry.... Dead....

"Oh get over it, Fullmetal. After all... We're going back to Ametris now... And we all know what you curious alchemists like to best, hm?" Envy's snide voice came from behind him, taunting. But Ed didn't care. He was nothing without her... Nothing...

A sharp kick entered his back, making him double over as he let out choked sobs. "Come on."

The alchemist picked up Winry's lifeless body in his hands, shaking as he clutched her cold body, disbelief flooding his mind. This was all just a dream... He'd wake up soon, and then Winry would be there with him, ready to greet him, love him...

He carried her slowly, barely noticing where he was going as he followed Envy into the center of the room. And that was when he noticed the white outline of a circle. But not just any circle... It was a circle for transmutation. Human transmutation.

"EXTERMINATE!" There was another blue flash and Ed looked up to see Jack collapsing to the floor; his jaw gritted together. How many people were they going to kill, before they got what they wanted?

"Now, Fullmetal... Place your girlfriend in the centre of the circle. Go on." Ed stumbled forwards, tears still falling thick and fast, blurring his vision as he carefully laid Winry's body down in the centre of the circle. Nothing mattered anymore... There was no way he'd get back home now, to see Al, and what was he without Winry... His life was nothing...

He barely noticed as Envy dragged Jack over to the device that Winry had just about finished building- he didn't see as the Captain's arms and legs were strapped to the metal table inside the circle, his breath coming back with a gasp and the noises as he struggled.

There was a bang and the whole ship shook, making Ed stumble; he collapsed onto his knees, opening his eyes slowly as he focused on the pale body in front of him. Ed brushed a few blonde strands of hair away from her face, stroking her cheek. He'd never really told her how much he had really appreciated her... How much he'd really loved her... and now he never would... Unless...

"Ed! ED! WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO, DON'T DO IT! DON'T!" Jack's tone became frustrated as the blonde seemed deaf to everything, too busy mourning the girl he had and would ever love.

"Dammit..."

"Okay, Fullmetal! You want to see your girlfriend again, hm?" Envy crouched down by the alchemist, tilting his chin to look into blank golden eyes. Ed nodded, clenching his fists in his lap.

"Then you know what to do." The homunculus stood up again, moving over to where Jack was restrained... and waited, hand hovering over a button.

Slowly, Ed clapped his hands together... and brought them down on the circle.

Envy's hand came down on the button just as Ed's did, activating a whirring noise that started the machine.

And that was when the screaming began. Jack's screaming.

* * *

It was exactly like before- except different. There was no pain this time, no loss of limbs, no soul to transmute... Just whiteness. And the two gates.

... And the outline of a blonde girl, curled up on the floor. Ed crawled towards her, hand outstretched. "W-Winry...?"

"E-Ed..." Her voice was a harsh whisper, but it was most certainly her. She turned to reveal dull blue eyes, void of their usual shine.

There was a creak and Ed turned around to see the gates opening- the black hands and eyes came into view, but instead of heading for him, they seemed to be reaching for nothing...

There was an outline of a tall man, and the sound of his pained screams as the Truth desperately tried to grab him, to pull him inside with them- but they couldn't.

Ed only grabbed Winry's soul, picking her up in his arms, and ran back through the Gate.

There was a white flash. And then he was there, back to reality- Winry in his arms.

"W-Win?" His voice was desperate, waiting for an answer....

... and blue eyes opened, stirring in his arms.

Edward had just done the first successful human transmutation in the history of man.


End file.
